ryuu_bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200215-history
Airu Kanbara
, also known as is a villain and the third-in-command of The Paradox. He made his first major appearance at the Tokyo Station Attack where, after remaining hidden in the mind of Takuya Iida for several days, severely injured him in order to spite the Number 7 Hero Ingenium. Appearance Airu is a stocky man of average height. He has very short, cropped black hair and brown eyes. His skin is tanned, as he is half-Greek. When using his Quirk, his eyes glow yellow and his body falls into an unconscious state. His outfit consists of a brown trenchcoat over a casual gray suit, navy tie and black dress shoes. Airu believes he should keep his body well-dressed to display his confidence at being able to avoid any physical fight by simply using his Quirk to its greatest potential. He also always wears sunglasses to avoid people becoming suspicious if he vacates his body. After the Tokyo Station Attack, Airu has a thick burn scar on his neck from Iida Asuka's Quirk. He began wearing a bandage to cover it in public. Personality Abilities Overall Abilities: Tomura is known to be one of the most dangerous villains in Japan. Tomura can contend with Pro Heroes in combat thanks to his physical and analytical skills. He is the leader of the League of Villains and has total command over his powerful subordinates. Keen Intellect: Tomura possesses a sharp mind and is analytical, being able to quickly realize Eraserhead's weaknesses in combat and taking advantage of them. He is able to deduce the workings of his opponents' abilities simply by observing them in action. Enhanced Strength: Tomura seems to be stronger than his build suggests, as he was capable of holding Izuku by choking him with only four fingers. While doing so Izuku displays visible difficulty in trying to fight back. Enhanced Durability: Tomura was able to take a point-blank blast of Katsuki's Quirk, sustaining little to no damage. Enhanced Speed: Tomura appears to be able to move very quickly, as he was able to appear before Asui in an instant. He was even able to see Izuku after the latter had jumped at a speed that rivaled All Might's speed, and even reacted to it by immediately moving his hand to Kurogiri to warp the hand to reach for Izuku before Izuku's attack could make contact. However, All Might himself was too fast for Tomura to track. Quirk allows Airu to vacate his own body and enter that of another person. In order to do so, he must maintain eye-contact for five seconds and know the intended victim's name. He can remain hidden or control the victim's mind to a limited degree (depending on how old, how smart they are, how strong their will is), they are able to resist easier. Stats Template:Stats/AiruCategory:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Shimura Family Category:Emitters Category:Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Antagonists Category:Vs. Hero Killer Arc Antagonists Category:Final Exams Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists